


Salt and lemon

by torch



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-11-23
Updated: 1997-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder, Krycek, and tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and lemon

"Truth."

"How old were you the first time?"

"The first time, what?"

"The first time you went down Niagara Falls in a barrel. Idiot. The first time you had sex."

"Fourteen."

"Tell me about it."

"That wasn't part of the question." [pause] "Don't pout. Truth or dare?"

"Uh... truth."

"Have you ever had sexual fantasies about Scully?"

[pause] "... No."

"You're lying."

"No! I never — not directly about Scully, okay?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

[shrug]

"You have to explain that one."

"That wasn't part of the question."

"Asshole."

"Tongue."

"What?"

"Oh, I thought we were playing word association now. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Tongue?"

"I'm asking the questions. If you'd said dare and I'd asked you to stand up, would you have fallen over?"

"No. I'm not that drunk. Yet. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What does 'not directly about Scully' mean?"

[pause] "Just... not directly about her. She might be in them, but... hell, give me the tequila."

"Here—"

"Thanks." [swallow] [shudder] "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sexual fantasies about me?"

[silence]

"Well?"

[more silence]

"So you're taking the tequila option too? You realize your refusal to answer this question is fairly indicative of—"

"Yes, damn it."

"Yes, you want the tequila?"

"Yes, I've had fantasies about you."

"Ah." [purr] "Tell me all about them."

"Give me the bottle." [swallow] "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How do you feel about that — knowing that I've jacked off thinking about you?"

"Flattered." [pause] "Turned on." [longer pause] "Tell me about them."

[silence]

"It is your turn. I want to hear about this."

"You didn't ask the right way."

[sigh] "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Tell me — dare? Shit. Um." [thoughtful pause] "Kiss me."

[squeak]

[expectant pause]

"You're serious, aren't you."

"Yes." [pause] "The bottle's right there."

"Don't move." [rustle] [squirm]

[silence]

[silence]

[sigh]

"That was a pretty good dare."

"Mmm."

"So, truth or—"

"Dare."

"Yeah? Hmmm, why don't you — hey, no jumping the gun... oh — Christ — do that again."

[rustle]

[noise]

"You like that?"

[sigh] "Don't stop."

"Truth or dare?"

"Jesus... truth."

"Top or bottom?"

[gasp] [choke] [laughter] "Don't you think we should get to know each other a little better first?"

"I am trying to get to know you better. Answer the question."

"Either. Both. Anything — oh Jesus — anything you want."

"That's quite a promise."

"Special offer, limited time only. Make the most of it. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I want you to..." [pause] "Do you have any idea what I think about when I look at your mouth?"

"I think so." [squirm] [rustle] [zip]

[moan] "Oh yes. Oh God, yes."

[unintelligible]

[moan]

[slightly muffled] "Was I right?"

"Don't stop."

"We're playing a game here. Truth or dare?"

[silence]

"C'mon."

"Truth." [gasp] "No, I mean—"

"Too late. What exactly would you like me to do now?"

"Mmm — touch me — there—" [noise] "—and, oh, with your mouth, God that's so... and like that—"

"You have to be more," [lick] "specific."

[moan] "I don't think I — you fucking sadist — I don't think I can—" [indecipherable] "Hell. I can show you."

"Mm hm?"

"Mm hm." [rustle]

[groan] "I see... but you were going to tell me... that's cheating."

[headshake] "Not going to tell you..."

"Why not?" [moan]

"Too many words already."

"Is this truth or — yes yes yes yes yes — truth or dare?"

[softly] "Dare. Trust me, Mulder. Dare."


End file.
